AngelBolt: Last Quest for Power
by AngelBolt
Summary: Angel just wanted a normal life. But NO! she had to be the protector of the universe! Why couldn't it have been her sister... Anyway Before the plug was pulled, The team has one last mission. Angel's suiting up to get that last piece, she thinks....
1. Presummary

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Code: Lyoko, nor have I in the past, nor will I most likely ever. However, I do own Angel, who is scarcely mentioned in this first chapter.

Chapter 1: Prequel

For quite some time, Jeremie had been working on Aelita's materialization program, and he got it three times, and succeeded once. But XANA played one more trick and, right before the

process, inserted Aelita's virtual form with a virus that was materialized with her, so no one could purge XANA without destroying Aelita as well. So now he had a new project to work on.

And this was way more challenging than the post-project. Especially the fact that the virus was created by a demented central processing unit bent on world destruction and biological

slavery. Jeremie was just about falling asleep, but used his last pint of will power to search one more file.

The 12-year-old genius wearily double clicked on the open symbol. The screen started to rapidly flash, the lights on the modem danced with power, trying to pool together bountiful  
amounts 

of data. It seemed he found it. His heart finally started to rise. Mabey things were starting to turn around. But, something wasn't right. As his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he realized

those weren't any other kind of letters he had seen before. They were almost alien, and he was the super-genius here. No matter, right now, all that matters is that he is in possession of

the… blip. The flashing stopped. A little window appeared on the screen. It read, "The file is owned and licensed to the S.S.T.A.A.C. Your computer cannot access this file, as it does not

have the proper strength." Underneath that, there was a neon purple, blue, and green shape, almost half star and half crescent. The excitement rush was not enough to keep him awake.

Soon Jeremie couldn't keep his strained eyes open. He slowly faded into sleep.

He had no idea most of this would be made clear shortly by a most dynamic character.


	2. Angel Appears

Disclaimer: To simply put it, I don't own Code: Lyoko. However, I _do_ own Angel, or as some people know her AngelBolt.

Chapter 2: Angel appears

We find the group heading towards their classes.

"Attention! Attention! We have a new student joining us from California, United States of America, today. Students, please welcome Ange… Ange… Excuse me miss, how do you say your name?"

Mrs. Hertz shouted over the slightly deafening roar of the science class. Last night, Jeremie encountered the queer document. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were discussing the file.

"Okay, you're the genius here Jer'," Odd tried to say unnoticed among the crowd, "so what does all this stuff mean?"

"Odd, how in the world should I know! I may be a computer genius, if I do say so myself, but I do not know what this means!"

"Well can we help? What about that strange image? What does it look like again?" Ulrich questioned.

"Here's a sketch. Happy now?" Jeremie tried to say without

expressing his annoyance towards his friends.

"Wow, it looks just like that!" Ulrich and Jeremie looked at the spot Odd was pointing to, and instantly understood what he meant.

Standing there at the front of the classroom was the new student. She was a tall girl, long slightly wavy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes with a slight touch of amethyst, making it look

like they were illuminated. She wore jeans and a soft blue short with purple, blue and green army splotches accents. The thing that stood out, however, was her headband charm and

choker. They both had the same insignia, the same star/crescent shape that blocked Jeremie from examining the strange files.

"Students, please welcome Angel Acarenara, from California. Angel, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." Mrs. Hertz finally was able to announce to the many cliques that

made up the class.

"Um, well I'm the oldest child in my family, I have a sister and two brothers, and I'm kind of nervous about being here."

"Alright, take a seat in the back. Anyway, back to today's lesson. If you look at…"

Angel quietly slunked into the chair, looking like she didn't really want to be here. Odd couldn't stop pondering what she was truly like. When he turned around, he saw a sneak preview.

Suddenly, Angel looked around, surveying the room for any eye looking back. Apparently, she didn't see Odd's. With a swift moment of closing her luminescent eyes, she reopened them,

but with her eyes glowing! Not luminescent or illuminated. They were physically glowing. Muttering under her breath, she was intensely staring at the clock. Like a bolt out of the blue,

the end of class bell rang, half-an-hour early. "And that is… Oh, it seems my watch must have stopped, I lost track of the time. Thats what happens when you've been teaching for so

long. Anyway, we will continue this lesson tomorrow.

_That's weird,_ Odd wondered to himself,_ she not only started glowing, she changed the time just by looking at it._


	3. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. Simply said. But I do own Angel (AngelBolt Acarenara) Chapter 3: Introductions "I'm telling you, she changed the time just by looking at the clock!" Odd ranted to his friends.  
Everyone was off at lunch. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi were sitting at the same table, as usual. Angel was stationed at the table on the far side of the room. It seemed as though she had a secret, but couldn't tell anyone, which was precisely what was going on. "Mabey we missed something. Odd, tell us exactly what happened." "Fine. Angel walked in, sat down, eyed the room, closed her eyes, mumbled something to herself, opened her eyes," "Is this the part when she started glowing?" Yumi queried at Odd's short explination.  
"Yes Yumi, this is the part where she glows. Anyway, she opens her eyes, starts glowing, still muttering, intensely focused on the clock. Suddenly, the hands turn, and the bell rings. That's all I have." Ulrich quickly spoke up, "Uh-oh, Sissy alert. "So, you're the new kid huh. What's your name? Where are you from? Cauliflower, right? Let me fill you in. I'm Sissy, the principal's daughter, cross me, and you cross him. See those four, stay away from them. You hear? Their names spell trouble. So, are we clear Loser?" For the first time, Angel had a 1 on 1 conversation with someone since she got to Kadic. "Okay, first yes I am the new kid. Second, My name is AngelBolt Vanessa Acarenara, but because that's too long, everyone just calls me Angel. Third it's California, not cauliflower. Fifth, just because you're the principal's daughter, doesn't mean you have to be the iron witch of the school. Sixth, I'll hang out with whom I want to. Seventh, what makes me a loser? You don't know a thing about me. And when was the last time you brushed tour teeth?" At this point, Sissy was so insulted and shocked, she just had to leave. Although, she had to admit, she did have a lot of attitude. "Hey guys? Guys? You'd better see this! Angel's doing it again!" whispered Odd. Sure enough, there she was, focusing and murmuring to herself, eyes illuminated and one hand slightly up. Suddenly, a small carton of milk tumbled onto Sissy's head. Her hair was completely soaked, and frothy milk was sliding down her back. The entire room thundered with laughter.  
"I think it's time we talked to this girl." Yumi remarked.  
"So, you're Angel? We're pleased to meet you. My name is Odd, And these are my good friends, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie. Welcome to Kadic Junior High! Listen, we wanted to talk to a bit. I seemed to notice the interesting shape on your headband, and we were wondering what it meant." "The shape is called a Stareli, and it represents my family." Angel's voice calmed down now and it was obvious she was dynamic, with many different personalities.  
The bell rang again, meaning lunch was over. Soon everyone was outside. When Odd was headed outside though, he was suddenly yanked aside into an intersecting hallway. 


	4. The Real Truth

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did, but I don't. I'll just have Angel (which I own!) keep me company.  
Chapter 4: The Real Truth When we last left off, Odd was headed outside, when he was pulled into an adjacent hallway!  
Hey, what's goin'on! Angel? What do you want?" Odd soon realized it was Angel that pulled him away.  
"Odd, there's something you need to know, what I told you wasn't the real truth. And in order to get this mission started, I'm going to need your help getting to Lyoko and XANA. I know what you saw, and I wanted you to." "Huh? What mission? And how do you know about what I… Wait a minute, How do you know about Lyoko and XANA? Do you know why Jeremie can't access that file?" "I'll tell you. The real truth is, I wasn't born on this earth. I was born on one of the most powerful planets in the universe. We are an ancient civilization, and someday, I will be the ruler. My full name is AngelBolt Vanessa Acarenara, head crown princess, and future Stareli of Starela. All Starelinians have their own powers. Mine are metaphysical powers, which means if I want or need something, I see myself and the thing I need, and it's there. But I'm not as strong as I should be. When I was little, Starela was at war. When my family was taking refuge, the shelter was hit with power -/ bombs, which transfer energy from one object to another, and I was hit. We went to the Stareli, the power source for our own powers. The Stareli could give me a necklace to help the power failures, but it would die the second I turned 13. However, I could save myself, if I could recover at least some power. Last year I did, but only to let half the powers slip away again. This time, the powers went to XANA. I need yours, Jeremie's, Yumi's, Ulrich's, and Aelita's help too. I can get myself to Lyoko, I'm sure of that, but I still need help. And before you ask me again, Lyoko was a project of the Starelinians to create a stronger army, with the XANA program in control. Aelita was the sort of advisor. Unfortunately, XANA rebelled, and transferred himself here. Thankfully, you and your friends found him and are trying to shut him down. There is a file that Jeremie found, but his computer isn't strong enough to get through the high security walls that protect XANA from purging the files. Those files contain every bit of information on Lyoko. So that's pretty mush everything. Odd? Odd?" Angel finished up her story, which left Odd in a slight state of shock. "Odd, if you want, I can erase your memory of all of this and find someone else. Would you rather I do that?" Finally Odd studdered out something, "No, I'm okay with it, I'm just in awe. Later on, Odd and Angel came out together. "So," angel spoke to Odd, " I guess you should tell them." "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, after all, this could blow your cover?" "I'm sure. Go on, I'm going to think for a bit. Bye Odd, and thank you for listening." "Hey Odd!" Jeremie came over and started asking questions, "Where were you? I thought you were lost!" "No, I wasn't lost. Angel had to tell me something, the real truth." "Well, come on, tell us already!" "Okay, here it goes. It turns out Angel…" Angel looked over her shoulder, looking at the faces her new friends were making as they listened to Odd illustrate the story.  
"Who knows?" Angel pondered to herself, "Mabey I will like it here after all." As soon as Angel was out sight, she Concentrated one more time, and delicately lifted off the ground, to sit in the clouds and think about what had just happened. 


	5. Captured

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Code: Lyoko, but I have owned Angel for the past 3-½ years.

Chapter 5: Captured

"So, let me get this straight. You're really an alien princess with surreal powers that were taken away, but then you found them, only to lose them again and have them traced back to

here to a boarding school in the French countryside." Ulrich questioned Angel about her severely twisted story. All Angel did was nod. "But, because you have enemies that could

recapture your powers, you couldn't come here with everyone knowing about that, so you used one of your past quests on a suburban Californian ranch as an alibi. That way, you

wouldn't be lying, but no one would have to know without you telling anyone. Is that it?" Ulrich could barely talk anymore from trying to put things together and talking at the same time.

"Yup."

Once again the commanding school bell rang.

Time passes. The teacher, Mrs. Hertz, still continued the lesson from yesterday, but she kept looking at the clock, and resetting her watch till the sun could run by it. Finally, after that

dreadful class, Odd came over to Angel. He looked like he had something urgent to say. All Angel did was meekly look down at her book. Odd shyly started to starrt a conversation,

tripping over his words. "Hey Angel? I was wondering if you knew where XANA was? I mean, I know you know he's here, but do you know know where he is exactley, Because I know

and I would be happy to show you and..."

Angel didn't seem to be listening to him, just staring down at her book. However, she could hear him, and right in the middle of a sentence, she interrupted Odd.

"Are you having a hard time talking or something, because I already know where this conversation is going. Your not sure if I know how or where to find XANA, and you are willing to

take me through the secret sewer passage in the park that leads to the factory on the ferry shaped island in the middle of the river where the super-calculator, the only connection from a

branch of my world to yours is stationed that you and your friends use via the scanners to get to Lyoko. Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah. Thats exactly what I was thinking, I think. How did you do that?"

"Oh, you mean the whole reading your thoughts thing? It's called telepathy, which means I can read your thoughts, and talk to other people that way. It comes in handy for conversations

like this. I can use my powers to immitate any other power." Angel started to get up.

"And I couldn't think of any other way to spend my time."

Odd was stunned by her answer. "Okay, so when should we go?"

"Well, We could go after school or tomorrow, it's Sunday tomorrow, or we could go now if we fly, or.."

"Wait a minute, back up. Did you just say 'fly'? Okay, let's go now!" Obviously Odd was elated to fly

Later on...

"So, this is the factory? Seems, unsucspecting."

"Yeah. So, where do we go first? There's the super-calculator, the scanners, the CPU-thingy, and the Main attraction, the XANA metal monster itself."

"I think XANA will be, interesting." The truth was, she only wanted to see XANA first to prove to herself there was nothing to be afraid of.

As Angel, what everyone called her now, anticipated the descend down towards the metal collumn that these humans thought XANA was in, she sensed a hypnotic field by the time they

got to the negative room. In fact, while Odd was yammering on about how they first found this place, Angel was uninterested in the empyy glowing shell, but the pulsing beat she felt fall in

sync with her own power core.

Blindly she swayed over to the wall, where she felt the pulse beating faster with every step.

"Hey, Angel? The evil Machine is over there. Angel? Angel, can you hear me? I ..."

Odd realized where she was, and his breath became short when Angel began to walk into the wall. He inched his way over to Angel, and just lightly nudged her to try to get her attention.

That touch broke her out of the deep trance

"It's...it's... there! The true XANA form! I can sense it Odd!"

"What are you talking about? XANA is on the other side of the room!"

"No, that is just what enables XANA to escape into the real world! the side of XANA that has my power is behind here. I can feel the core alinging with mine, it's trying to talk to me!

Odd, I have to go in there."

"What? how do know expect to get over there?"

"Like this!" and with that, she pulled Odd through the wall.

"Okay I thought the flying was cool, but that was awesome! And you do this stuff all the time Angel? Uh Angel...woah."

Odd realized the red formless blob floating in the middle of the room.

"Is that really it?" Odd could barelu stammer out the words. Now even he could feel the raw, negative energy.

"Yes, that is the XANA I am after. Somewhere in that evil ink stain is my lost power."

Out of no where, A ghastly voise echoed, but in what Odd Presumed was Starelinean. Although it was an alien language, somehow Odd could comprehend it.

"Princess AngelBolt, I presume? And who is this, one of your little servants?"

"Very humerous, this is my friend, Odd, and he's with the ones who have stopped you from ever getting anynore power!"

"Yeah, and we're going to stop you just like before!" Odd boldly shouted, much of a surprize to himself as it was to anyone else.

"He speaks? The Stareli must have reactivated whatever power he had."

Somehow, Odd just spoke Starelinean!

"No matter, your the one I really want, Princess!" The red blotch reache out and grabbed Angel! She gave out one single scream, before she was yanked into the evil red stain. Before

Odd could do anything, the blob stretched out again and pushed him through the wall.

As soon as he realized what happened, he raced off to alert his friends about what he saw.

After several minutes...

"Really, so thats how it works? I always thought..."

Suddenly Odd collapsed at Jeremie's door.

"Odd? what happened?"

"No time to explain! We have to get to the factory! Angel is trapped inside XANA!"

"Jeremie! something strange is happening here!"

Aelita had popped up onto the monitor. there are strong pulsations all over Lyoko, causing me to fall down, and they all are leading to the center where everything meets! There are bright

lightning storms all over too."

"Okay Aelita! we're on our way!"

Odd quietlly murmured to himself, "None of thiswould have happened if I hadn't Brought Angel There, Because of my blindness to danger, Angel and Aelita are both in serious trouble.

But now, mabey I can make it up to themm By saving them. Yeah, that's it! I'm going to save Angel! I only hope it's not too late."

The french school system has school on Saturdays, but not on Sundays. But they do not have school in the middle of the day or for the second half of Wednesdays.


	6. Warmin' Up

**Sorry it took so long, Mix of power outages and computer failures. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to AGENTTITAINIUM, for the reviews.**

"Are we there yet?"

"Odd! You are almost there. The center where everything's converging is a little ways ahead. Now just SHUT UP! After we find out what's going on, we'll reset the activated tower and go back." The familiar voice echoed throughout the Desert region, sounding like there was someone gargling. Never was it so harsh before. Mabey it was the fall in the sewers Jeremie took on the way there.

Aelita held up her arm, and pointed out a strange light. "Look! That must be it. It's not a guardian, but I've never seen anything like it... Let's go look."

Aelita ventured off, only to be stopped by Ulrich and Yumi. "Hold on Aelita. We don't know what that thing is, or if it poses a threat. You'd better stay here, and one of us will go see it."

"I volunteer..." Yumi raised her hand, but continued "Odd to go see what it is."

"HEY! What did I do?"

"You got us into this mess. We told you to wait until we could all go together, but NO! You had to impress your little girlfriend!"

"Wha? She is not my girlfriend! And if you don't keep quiet, Ulrich, I'll tell Yumi about how you..."

"Okay! That's enough arguing. Odd, you can move quicker and dodge faster. It'd be best if you go ahead. Just see what that thing is, and come right back. I've got to work on something, The calculator's getting a major download."

"Fine. The things I do for you."

Odd ran off to the light thingie to see if it had anything to do with Angel's disappearance.

As soon as Odd was out of hearing, Yumi turned to Ulrich."Ulrich, what was Odd talking about before Jeremie spoke up?"

"Nothing!" Ulrich turned as pink as Aelita's hair, as he blurted out his answer.

Back to Odd:

Odd climbed up the embankment just as a bolt of lightning struck above his head. Judging by where the bolt landed, he was close to the light. As he finally reached his destination, he studied the ball, then gasped. Sure enough, there was Angel, right in the middle. She was kinda floating, much like a guardian, but there was nothing guarding it. So much for that idea. It almost looked like Angel was switching from her normal clothes to something else. As soon as Odd was ready to turn back, one final lightning bolt struck right into the middle of the back, causing Odd to fall back. The bubble popped, and Angel floated down till she was standing, Right in the middle of glowing land. That's a little out of place. The light formed an aura around her head, a kind of bolt with a halo.

"Ouch, what happened to you? And why do you have claws and a tail, Odd?"

"Angel?" Odd looked up at Angel. Her clothes turned into a light purple and blue skirt and tank top, with knee high boots and elbow length gloves with the fingers exposed.

"What happened to me? Angel, what happened to you?"

"I don't really know. Where am I?"

"You're in Lyoko." Jeremie's voice could be heard again, sounding less worried. "Angel, do you know anything about you getting there that would cause a major download?"

"Possibly. It's rumored this place was an Army training ground, but you needed a special computer file. Maybe coming here triggered it to automatically create one. I have to say, I like this computer's taste." Angel said, looking down at her transformation. She called out again."Jeremie, can you read the file? I don't know if there are weapons or not."

"It says here, you can use something called AngelBolts, But nothing other than that. No power listed or anything."

"Odd, are the other's here?"

"Yeah, they're off in that direction. First, we need to get off of here. Better jump. Follow me!"

"What?"Angel yelled out to Odd, already jumping off, landing with a thud.

"Come on Angel! It isn't that hard! Just dive off, flip around, and land!"  
"Whatever, you've done it more than me!" Angel dived off, flipping, and landing, rather more gracefully, on the dusty floor.

"All right, the other's are off there. No wait, here they come!"

Sure enough, There were three dots emerging from behind a hill. That turned out to be Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich.

"Angel! Glad to see you joined the party!"

"Angel, this is Aelita. She's the one we told you about."

"Hi there. Could any one of you please tell me what you do now?" Angel obviously was unexperienced.

"You're going to get your wish. There's a whole group of crabs coming your way!"

Jeremie Shouted over the intercom.

"Angel, follow me!" Aelita called out. "You'd better hide while we figure out what you can do."

"Yumi and her friends ran off to face the fleet of metal crustaceans, while Angel hid behind a rock, trying to figure out what to do. As her friends boiled the crabs, she tried to figure out what were these AngelBolt things.

"Crud! That was my last idea!"Angel shouted out in frustration. "Why can't I figure this out?" Angel's voice started to raise, as she clenched her fists. Her eyes started to glow blue, and her palms glowed purple.

"Angel, look out!" Aelita called out, as a crab geared up to fire into Angel's back.

"What the? Oh no you don't!" Angel jumped up, higher than the crab's view, and landed on top.

"ANGELBOLT!" She shouted out as she threw the balls of purple fire collecting in her hands. Hitting the eye exactly, she kept her balance and used the blast of exploding virtual metal to push off of to land right.

"Woah. Angel, I think you found you weapon. What did you do?" Everyone just kind of stared at her for a minute.

"I just got really mad. Everything else was instincts."  
"You mean you knew? We didn't tell you anything though!"

"Well, this whole place was created mainly for combat. All soldiers were encased with virtual weapons, which would one day be made for them. Everything else relied on a downloaded power. It's really confusing."

"Well we'd better unconfused ourselves, 'cuz we got company!" Ulrich pointed out a Spyder charging towards them.

"Angel, big lesson coming up. that's one of the new monsters. It's the strongest and we have a hard time beating it already. Whatever you do, don't get hit!" Yumi yelled back to Angel, as the others sped off.

"Why does that look so familiar? Wait a second, that's a rip off of the Arachnyd fighters! I know that thing like the back of my power!" Stubborn Angel raced off to aid her friends against their will.

"Angel, We told you to stay back. You need to get more control of your weapon first.!"

"Ulrich's right. Angel, You need to go stay with Aelita. We have a hard enough time already!"

"Angel, you really don't know what you're doing..."

"Believe it or not, I do. That's similar to a fighting robot I've studied. I know every precise turn and weakest point. Just trust me on this!"

"Alright, how can we help?"

Okay. You three need to keep it still. It's weakest when it needs to reposition itself. When it's aiming, move!"

"That we can do."

Angel's plan went into action. While Ulrich, Yumi and Odd kept the Spyder busy, Angel was lining herself up.

"Alright Angel, now or never!"

The new girl hurdled herself full tilt towards the monster.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Jeremie was shocked to see Angel's card matching up with the Spyders, showing she was going to attack.

Right when the Spyder saw her, it had to stand up to reposition. Just like she said. That's when Angel suddenly slipped underneath it, so when it was all ready to fire, she was already behind it. She whizzed around and leaped on top. After gaining up her balance, she thought of all the things that made her mad. Yet again glowing, she narrowed her concentration to focus on hitting that one spot. Right when it was moving...

"ANGELBOLT!"

"One giant explosion came out from that area, and dust was everywhere. When it cleared, Everyone looked up to see...

**And that's it! No more! The next one will be up tomorrow, And peanut butter cups to whoever reviews! Who won the match? Did AngelBolt hit the target? Why am I asking you all this? I don't know, I'm going to sleep. The more reviews, the sooner the next chappie!  
**

**The Spyder refers to the Spider type Monster shown in the Code Lyoko Miguzi special sneak peek at season Two. I Just call it the Spyder because it makes it look different. I don't know what it's really called yet or if that's it's real vulnerable point. Only time will tell.**

**Loyally writing till really late to keep you happy,**

**-AngelBolt**


	7. Cracked Dirt Floor

**HYEEEEEE! I kept my part of the deal, now it's time for yours! Read this and try to figure it out!**

"ANGELBOLT!"

Something exploded, causing dust to fly out everywhere. When it settled, everyone looked up to see who won. Standing in the middle of the cloud was...

"Angel! You're alright! I can't believe your plan worked!"

"What? You doubted me? Anyway, we got rid of those things, now what do we do?"

"Long story short, Aelita needs to get to a giant tree looking thing glowing red. That's an activated tower. Once she inputs the code, it will trigger a return to the past sequence which will bring Earth back in time up until the point when XANA launched the attack. If anyone gets killed because of the attack, they won't come back."

Wait, did you say 'Return to the Past'? That explains why this place is eight months slow!"

"What?"

"Because you keep going back, this place is about eight months behind everyone else."

"What other places?"

"Uh, forget I said that, take too long to explain. I suggest we start looking."

"Good idea. Hey Jeremie," Ulrich called out, "Did you figure out what's going on?"

"I think so. It seems when that thing grabbed Angel, it took a little part of her power. By doing that, XANA was able to unlock some of the files that can manipulate the landscape. You really need to be careful."

"Oh terriffic. Now my worst enemy's using my own power against us just what's needed!"

As the group started looking around, stopping every once in a while to feel for pulsations, The felt earthquakes instead. Off in the distance, the rocks in the virtually dry desert started to crumble. Something wasn't going too well.

Odd looked around once again. Something told him something around here wasn't quite right. The ground was shaking more frequently and increased in power each time. And then it came to him. He saw it. He could hear himself calling out to Angel. When she turned around to look, the ground beneath her collapsed, and she was plummeting towards the virtual sea of permanent white out. And there was nothing they could do about it.

"Odd, what's wrong? Did you see something?"

"Yes. where's Angel?"

"She just over there. Odd, what happened?"

He was about to answer when there was an even stronger earthquake. a huge crack started to form nearby. Soon another showed up. and yet another. and they were all heading straight for Angel.

"ANGEL!"

"What? Odd, whaaa!"

Everyone rushed over to where Angel was before she fell through. There she was falling, just as Odd has seen it. And there was still nothing he could do.

**Short, I know. I'm a little tired, so I just whipped this together. Anyway, I'm writing up a storm, goin' as fast a I can. Now do your part and review! I love getting reviews.**


End file.
